


Will you marry me

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Once upon a time their was a messy haired green eyed Harry Potter. He fell in love with a silver eyed Draco Malfoy. Will Lucius be able to force marriage on his son? Please read to find out. please read and review.





	1. Unexpected Proposals

_**Title: Will you Marry me** _

_**A/N: HP/DM, Severitus. Post war.** _

_**Enjoy reading and PLEASE REVIEW. I will await your reviews. I really do want to know what you think about this fic.** _

_**So, Let's BEGIN...** _

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Unexpected Proposals_ **

"Draco." Father said and Draco's heart thundered in his throat. It had been six months ever since he had confessed to his parents that he was gay. The confession had become a necessity since his parents had wanted him to get married. They were right in a way. He had turned twenty two and it would still take a couple of years to complete his potions mastership and every parent would want their child to get settled.

That did not change the fact that father and mother were getting desperate now and were asking him to compromise. Three proposals had come for him over the past sixth months, all of whom had been rejected by Draco due to one reason or another.

"Yes father." He whispered, his body stiff in front of father's desk. Mother was sitting beside father quietly, looking at him. Mother would never go against father, not even for him. This was nothing new. He had always known this.

"Draco. We have received a new proposal for you. They are good people Draco. We have met them and we have met the boy too. He will keep you happy." Father said and Draco waited for father to continue "He just has certain conditions."

"What kind of conditions father." Draco asked, his voice a whisper.

"Sit down Draco and relax. I am not sending you on a suicide mission. I just want you to be happy." Father whispered and Draco couldn't fault father's honesty. Yes he loved Draco and so did mother but their patience was wearing thin.

"What kind of conditions ?" Draco asked after settling down on the chair.

"For one he wants you to be a submissive."

For a moment, Draco just stared at father. Why was he having this conversation with his father at all?

"Father you know that I believe in an equal relationship." Draco started and his voice trembled because father had that look on his face, the look said that nothing would change his decision now.

"The second is that you would not study after marriage." Father said and Draco cut him off "I will complete-"

"He does not want you to pursue your own career. He wants you to be a submissive in every sense of the word."

Lead dropped in Draco's stomach and he stared at his father, blinking hard.

"I do not want to marry at all, father." He said and knew father's next words "That is not an alternative Draco. I have fixed a meeting for you with him tomorrow."

"But I do not want to marry such a man." Draco protested, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I am sorry Draco but you have to. We do not have any choices left now." and that was that. Draco looked at his mother for some help and found her eyes glistening. Not that the tears would do any good. She would never question father's decision.

Sighing tiredly, he walked towards the door and father's voice reached his ears "Be ready at 9 A.M. His name is William Carter."

"Okay." He answered sadly and walked towards his room to lock his books and journals in his wardrobe.

XXXX

Harry yawned and sipped his coffee while studying a thick book on Defence against Dark Arts. He wanted to attain the degree and open his own academy on dark arts and defence against it. After the war he had spent some part of his inheritance in repairs and renovation of Severus's house despite the fact that Severus and Sirius had not wanted him to. He had taken a couple of years to think over what he wanted to do in his life when Severus had suggested him to open his own academy side he had not wanted to teach at Hogwarts.

Thereafter he had started studying to become a DADA he did not like remaining cooped up at home so he studied at different places, sometimes at library, sometimes in parks and on Sundays, he studied at the nearest café 'The perfect coffee'. Just as the name suggested, they served excellent coffee and it was not crowded in the mornings.

He yawned and turned the page. When he found his cup empty, he ordered for another cup.

Just as he was about to take the first sip, the door to the café opened and in came, his five year long crush, Draco Malfoy with a hulk. Well, the man he entered with could only be described as a hulk.

He was healthy and looked shrewd and he was manhandling Draco.

He looked at his book but tried to listen to their conversation. Draco looked too uncomfortable and it was obvious that the boy did not want to be with the man at all.

"I will have a capucchi-" Draco ordered and the hulk cut him off "Two black coffees please."

Harry peaked at the blonde from the corner of his eyes and was shocked when the blonde just looked resigned and intertwined his own fingers on the table. He had never seen the blonde so defeated at all and the whole scene seemed fishy to Harry.

No one except Severus, Sirius and Remus knew that Harry was gay, not even his best friends and absolutely no one knew about his crush on Draco.

"I will have some-" Draco started and again the hulk cut him off with something absurd. Harry did not pay attention because he was busy watching the way the hulk was holding Draco fingers, almost as if he would crush them and Draco was tolerating all that.

Draco tried to pull back and the hulk suddenly pulled Draco's hair back.

Well, no one could blame Harry for what happened next. He just had to intervene.

"Hey. What is happening?" He shouted and placed his cup of coffee on the table, next to his books. Draco stared at him, absolutely stunned and the hulk was glaring at him now.

XXXX

Draco stared at Potter. Where had the green eyed git popped from?

He had not even opened his mouth to reply when William got up to fight with Potter. William was bigger then Potter and Draco did not want Potter to get hurt because of him so he mouthed at him to get the fuck off. Of course Potter ignored him.

Potter had filled up in the past few years. He was no longer the scrawny git who wore round spectacles. He was quiet handsome and his fashion sense had improved as well, though his hair was messy as always.

"Mind your own business." William glared and Potter glared at the man "Get out of this café."

"What will you do if I don't? Why should I get out? He is my fiancé." William snarled and Potter snarled right back "Well, he is my boyfriend. Get out or I will have the aurors come and throw you in Azkaban for manhandling my boyfriend."

Fear flashed in William's eyes and he looked at Draco. To say that Draco was shocked would be an understatement because he had not seen Potter for the past six months, let alone be his boyfriend. Last he had heard, Potter was still straight. But he masked his face and nodded "Yes. He is. Father did not know. I hid it well."

Draco lied and William took a step towards him threateningly. Before he could have uttered anything at all, Potter was very suddenly standing between him and William, his wand pointed towards the man.

"Look here, you bloody hulk, get out before I hex you into next month." Potter growled menacingly and it was very obvious that Potter was dead serious. What Draco wondered was why and he wanted William to leave so that he could ask Potter.

"Leave Carter." He spoke firmly and William left after a last glare at him and a growled "Lucius will hear about this. Just you wait. You will pay for humiliating me like this Malfoy. "

Draco sighed in relief and slumped on his chair again.

XXXX

Please review. This is a new one and I would like to your thoughts on this.


	2. Sudden Decision

**_Chapter-2_ **

**_Sudden Decision_ **

"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat when it seemed that Draco just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. Very slowly, the silver eyes blinked open and Harry was so mesmerized by their beauty that he simply stared at them unblinkingly for a few moments. Harry was trying so hard to reign his escalating feelings for the blonde. All in vain though because the moment their eyes met, Harry was lost. 

"Potter." Draco spoke softly and Harry blinked, his cheeks warming up. It was strange that Draco made him feel like a school boy mooning over his first crush. "Draco. Do you mind sitting at my table. It's just that my books are kept there and I need to study for the exams." Harry asked, his cheeks still warm and avoided Draco's eyes altogether.

"But Potter, I need to talk to you." Draco started and Harry looked at the blonde again. He was as beautiful and elegant as ever. Merlin only knew how he managed to look so bloody dashing all the time. Harry started staring again.

Draco's voice broke into his thoughts again "Earth to Potter." Silver eyes were gazing at him thoughtfully and somehow that frightened Harry. He did not want Draco to know anything. 

"We can talk at my table. Um. Do you mind?" Asked Harry softly. 

Draco shook his head "No. Of course not," and Harry spun around to walk towards his table. He knew that Draco would ask about his reasons but the thing was that Harry did not want to answer. He couldn't simply tell Draco that he fancied the git. That wouldn't go well. So he decided to just remain quiet for the time being. 

They settled down and Harry kept his eyes on his book, trying to avoid Draco's eyes.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Draco started and Harry looked at the blonde reluctantly. Draco was looking at him searchingly and Harry had no answer to the blonde's question.

He was in luck because Lucius's sudden arrival rescued him. The door opened and in came Draco's dear father, his eyes glaring stonily at Draco's back. 

"Damn." Harry swore and abruptly leaned forward and captured Draco's lips. His tongue licked Draco's lower lip and Draco was so bloody stunned that when Harry probed Draco lips for entry, they parted, thereby allowing Harry's tongue inside.

Harry's hand grasped Draco's blonde hair softly and with his other hand, he placed Draco's on his head. Draco's stunned eyes stared into his as he wrapped his tongue around Draco's and Harry realized that Draco would not respond unless Harry told him about Lucius 's arrival. He pulled back and mumbled very softly "Lu-" and then sucked Draco's lower lip. Bloody hell, it was plump and soft and delicious and Harry wanted to keep on kissing Draco forever but he pulled back yet again "-cius."

Draco blinked at that and understood Harry's meaning. His hand tightened in Harry's hair and then he started responding and merlin it was eternal bliss.

Harry did not want to part their lips ever again and the position was getting uncomfortable for him but he couldn't stop kissing. It did not matter that they were kissing to fool Lucius. It didn't because Harry was in love with Draco's lips and eyes and it was pathetic because Harry had decided not to fall for the beautiful git. 

All good things have to come to an end though and they had to part because Lucius snarled, "Draco. What is all this?"

XXXX

Draco had never experienced such a delicious kiss in his entire life. It did not seem that Potter was acting. No one could pretend to kiss so passionately and he wondered about Potter's reasons but he knew that Potter would not open up to him yet so he decided to remain quiet and enjoy Potter's delicious and wet lips for the time being.

He jumped when father snarled and lamented silently when Potter parted with a soft peck on his lips and looked into Draco's eyes. Green eyes were soft and warm and Draco had always known that Potter's face was too transparent. Just when he opened his mouth to answer father, Potter's lips returned very suddenly and kissed him hard, hard enough to compel Draco to touch his own lips and stare at the man in surprise. It was like Potter couldn't remain away from Draco's lips because it seemed that Potter wanted to kiss him again. 

Green eyes looked irritated when Potter stood up to face father.

"Mr. Malfoy, must you always intrude. Draco is always going on and on about how you will punish him on realizing that he is keeping a secret relationship with the boy who lived. Couldn't you have arrived half an hour later? For a change Draco was not prattling about you." Potter growled.

Draco snarled indignantly, "I don't prattle, you enormous git." 

"I am sorry but you do. " Potter snapped at him and Draco huffed in annoyance on the outside. He was actually stunned to see that Potter had such excellent acting skills but he schooled his features well enough to fool father. 

Father was gaping very inelegantly at Potter. It was amusing to see father's mouth open and close like a fish and he wanted to laugh but he refrained because that wouldn't go well.

"Mr. Potter-" He started and Potter cut him off "Even when we are having our study sessions, he has to complain about you. Must you make our life so bloody difficult? Is it too much to wish for you to be prudent for once and do what is good for your son?"

" I love my son and-"

Potter cut him off again, continuing his rant furiously "I had wondered why he was not there for our study date today. I have not been able concentrate properly without him. He keeps me grounded and I have been so bloody restless today. I had not known that you had bloody forced him to meet a hulk."

Now this was perhaps the truth. Potter was always studying around him, whether it was the café or parks or library. His bright green eyes would gaze at him and then he would go back to his own studies. Father's eyes were angry and indignant and he wanted to argue but Potter went on nevertheless. Honestly Potter should have been a slytherin.

"Look, Mr, Malfoy. We have decided that we will save our respective inheritances for our children. We want to pursue our careers and dreams. You know that our exams are approaching. Must you distract his mind so very much. He needs to study and I need him around me to concentrate. Why are you always so bloody difficult? For once, try to make right decisions in your life and let him chase his own dreams." Potter went on and father was literally goggling at him, wide eyed. Draco could have spoken but he did not because he wanted to hear Potter.

Potter would claim later that he had lied in front of father but Draco could distinguish lies from honesty and he knew that Potter was being utterly honest. What Draco did not know was why Potter felt these things for him. Draco had always thought that Potter despised him.

"Harry let father speak. " Draco muttered and Potter spun around to stare at him. For a moment Draco wondered why and then it came to him very suddenly.

He had addressed Potter by his first name. Draco blinked twice and when Potter still kept on staring so he did the only thing that came to him. He pecked Potter's lips softly.

"Honestly Harry, you go on and on once you start. " He muttered and finally Potter came out of his stupor and looked at father.

Father was looking at Draco though and Draco looked back at him.

" What is all this Draco?" He asked after shaking his head and schooling his features again.

"He is my boyfriend father. " Draco muttered and peaked at Potter. What happened was completely unexpected. Potter suddenly moved towards him and settled on his lap. He stared at Potter in astonishment, their faces close and Father stared at both of them. Potter lazily wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and placed his cheeks on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked at his father, trying to keep his surprise away from his face.

" Will you leave Mr. Malfoy, so that we can get back to our studies. You have intruded enough." Potter asked father, his arse on Draco's thighs and his fingers playing with Draco's hair. Draco was feeling warm all over under Potter's ministrations and placed his hands on Potter's back.

Father was looking at Draco with crossed arms and Draco looked at him while murmuring "The cat is out of the box now father. As you can see, Harry is my boyfriend and I have to study. Harry can you please ask Kreacher to bring my books from my wardrobe."

XXXX

"Of course. Will that be all Mr Malfoy? Please stop hounding and distracting my boyfriend. " Harry asked. 

Lucius looked at them calmly and spoke " Meet me when you return home Draco. "

" I forgot to tell you Mr Malfoy that Draco is moving in with me today onwards. We will divide the rent among us and - " Harry spoke and Lucius finally looked at them with narrowed eyes, "I am not paying for this insolent brat. He can earn his own keep if he wants to go against my wishes."

Harry looked at Draco. He did not want to create an impression that Draco needed him to defend him so he kept quiet.

"All right father. I will earn somehow. Please leave. I will send Kreacher to pick my things. Thank you." Draco spoke and Lucius looked with steeled eyes at him "you are on your own now Draco. Good bye."

TBC

Please review. Thank you for your wonderful feedback. I will appreciate it if you continuing reviewing and telling me whether you like this story or not.


End file.
